A multilateral wellbore may include a main borehole and one or more lateral boreholes extending from the main borehole. A multilateral wellbore may be completed, particularly at the junction between the main borehole and a lateral borehole, to avoid damage to the wellbore in unconsolidated or weakly consolidated formations. For example, if not deliberately reinforced, the junction between the main borehole and the lateral borehole may be one of the weakest points in the wellbore and may subject the wellbore to collapse. Further, isolation between the main borehole and the lateral boreholes may be used to allow the multilateral wellbore as a whole to withstand hydraulic pressure during the production phase of a wellbore operation. Hydraulic sealing may be particularly important at the junction to prevent pressure loss or fluid migration in the wellbore during wellbore operations. A junction assembly may be positioned in the wellbore to provide simultaneous connectivity to the main borehole and the lateral borehole while maintaining isolation between the main borehole and the lateral borehole. But, completing the wellbore with the junction assembly may require a number of downhole trips into the wellbore, resulting in additional time and cost for wellbore operations.